


Drabble: Bet You Want Me

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Resident Evil Drabbles [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Chris Redfield (Resident Evil), Bratty bottom Chris, Chris' bits are described as cock/hole, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Trans Chris, Trans Chris Redfield, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Drabble for the prompt of: Bratty bottom Chris Redfield and "I bet you want me pretty bad."OrIn which Chris loves to tease you to the point of your pushing your buttons too hard, and you just want to see that man crumple.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Series: Resident Evil Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673242
Kudos: 26





	Drabble: Bet You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> If ya like my junk feel free to check me out on my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess for NSFW daily things

Chris would always be the type to try and pick a fight when it wasn’t necessary. Not  fight as in argue, no, he liked to push all your little buttons until you did something that made him grin and hurt in some fashion. The little masochist, the little goddamn hero of the world, savior of the planet, just wanted someone to boss him around and hurt him a bit. 

You would be a cruel, cruel person to deny him this.

Chris always had an attitude about him that made him stand out from any guy at the bar you’d ever met. A chance encounter that led him into your bed at least thrice a week. An encounter that soon led to more places than a bedroom, to dates, to him sleeping in your bed and waking up in your warm embrace and sleepy hums for him to stay in bed.

Chris, also, always had an attitude that just knew how to press you juuuust right.

Like now, with him pressed to a wall in front of you. You had caged  him, fingers twisted in his jacket and having yanked him down to kiss him hard. He had been relentlessly teasing at work today, sending you pictures of everything with just a hint too much skin, so far as after his gym session to send you a picture with all too much skin.

It had been of him, his sweaty shirt hiked up to show his soft,  pillowy pecs and the hardness of his abs. Down to where his pants had been tugged to mid-thigh, showing off the dark curls on his mound, lower lips flush and slick with his thick little dick peeking from them with a sly grin on his face. The image cut off from below his eyes down to his lower thighs, clearly in the shower room where anyone could see him.

“ ** I bet you want me pretty bad, baby.” ** He breathlessly laughs out after you part from the kiss. Chris’ lips are flushed, his stubble a pleasant scratch against your cheek when you yank him closer so you can bite and suck at his throat. Your reward is a deep groan, followed by his hands grabbing your ass to drag you forward. Trying to get you close enough so he could grind on you to get anything through his jeans.

You do your best to guide him to the bed. Snarling down at him as you tug at his jeans, able to watch him lift his hips up and  deliberately making sure his shirt rises to above his abdomen to reveal strong muscles. His jacket is thrown elsewhere, as is his boxers when you get to them.

“And look at _you,_ ” You mock back with a breathy tone, sitting between his parted thighs and cupping his mound. You run your thumb over his swollen cock, hard and wanting, pushing back the hood a bit just to watch it twitch and making your own mouth water. “I bet you wanted this to happen. Or maybe you wanted me to lock you up? Make you wait?”

Whatever the answer was, you don’t get it. All you get is a low whine from him and a hissed, “Fuck-” Sharply exhaled from his clever mouth.

Sliding down to your abdomen, you spread his lower lips apart, pressing a wet, messy, open mouthed kiss on his dick. You let your tongue linger, flicking over the tip and watching as his head throws back, a hand flying to his own hair to grab as he hisses. You can only grin, nosing at his swollen little cock.

“Let’s see that soldier stamina put to good use, baby.”


End file.
